Not Strong Enough
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: Hawk Moth's inactivity was odd, to say the least. But the thing that truly perturbed the superhero duo was the murders that filled the gap he left. While they hunt down the ruthless killer, an even worse threat looms in the distance. Rated M for a reason. Swearing, gruesome scenes of violence, possible mentions of rape.
1. The Peacock

**A/N: Eyyo! Time for another story! I mulled over this idea for awhile, deleting and reworking thousands of times. Hopefully this chapter, although shorter than I'd like, gets you interested. I have quite the story planned here.**

* * *

"Ladybug...I think you should come see this," Cat Noir said through his hand, the stench almost unbearable to him, "I think I've found something you should see," Sliding his baton back into it's holster he stepped back, noticing the blood puddle had reached his boot. There was recently a string of murders reported and although it wasn't their forte, Hawk Moth had gone quiet and they had decided to assist in whatever way they could. Not just with Akumatized citizens.

The gruesome image before him was just like the others, luckily he hadn't eaten recently. Multiple men and women were draped around the alley, dead from puncture wounds. Their bodies were always left at the foot of a makeshift shrine dedicated to what seemed to be the Akuma. It was decorated with multiple papier-mache replicas of the butterflies, but one drew his attention; it was a black Akuma pinned to the top with a single feather. That was new.

Chat turned at the sound of footsteps, noticing Ladybug walking towards him, "Watch your step, M'lady," The feline took a glance back at the shrine, grimacing, "Check out the top of this one. It's a replica of the ones Hawk Moth uses. Usually they aren't 'evilized'," He moved forwards, doing his best to avoid the bodies.

Taking the feather out of the replica, he examined it. It was a metal peacock's feather, and the tip seemed to be coated in blood, "I think we found our mysterious murder weapon," The ever-growing detective speculated, and noticed his partner kneeling down. Moving to put the feather back, he noticed the Akuma starting to lift off.

"Ladybug...we have a problem here," Cat Noir said quietly.

"Hmm?" She asked turning towards him. When she spotted it she quickly drew her yo-yo, opening it before repeating the familiar process of devilizing it, "Cat, I thought you said it was fake?" She questioned.

He was just as startled as her, "I guess I made a mistake...it happens I guess."

"You do realize what this means, right?"

"Uhhhhh..."

Ladybug gave him a look, "It means Hawk Moth tried to Akumatize someone and, whoever this person is, stopped it before he could. It also means they have more in common than just an affinity for butterflies."

Cat just shrugged and moved to where she had been crouching down earlier, "What did you find here?" He asked. It seemed just like the other cases, but even with his better senses it still took her to actually connect the pieces.

She kneeled down next to him, "The blood. It's just now starting to congeal. At the other shrines they had been there for hours. These bodies might as well still be warm."

Cat Noir looked back to where he had been standing before Ladybug had arrived. The blood had spread out further. He reached out and touched one of the bodies, "Cat?"

"Just seeing if it was warm," She looked at him expectantly, "Well...he's not cold. We must've missed our Peacock by just about a half hour."

"Peacock?" Ladybug stood, "You outta take a page from Hawk Moth's book on naming people," He feigned hurt, "You can keep looking around here if you want, see if we missed anything. I'll call the police so they can clean this up and maybe they'll see something else too. Two different perspectives can be helpful."

The blonde followed suit, stepping back and trying to spot even the slightest thing. There wasn't even a footprint in the blood. Or at least there wasn't one from anyone other than him and Ladybug. He faintly heard Ladybug talking to her so-called 'contact' and decided it was as good as any time to disappear. It was a school night anyways. She'd understand.

Using his baton to boost himself onto the rooftops, he found himself attempting to reconstruct the scene in his mind. They had to be missing a key detail. It was just a matter of figuring out what it was. Hopefully the police found it before the duo found the next shrine.

Before he knew it he was vaulting over the mansion's gate. Surprisingly, the lights were still on. His father never waited up for him. Usually he didn't even notice that he was gone. Knowing him though he had probably sent out legions of search parties.

Changing back into his civilian clothes, he let Plagg rest in his pocket and walked through the front doors. Just as he had imagined, Gabriel Agreste stood at the top of the grand staircase talking to Nathalie angrily. Just like always.

The elder blonde turned as the heavy doors slammed shut behind him. He scowled, "Where have you been, Adrien?" Walking down the steps, he stopped in front of the boy, "You had me worried," Gabriel pulled him into a hug, and he flinched away from the contact.

Adrien sniffed. That smell. Only one person he knew smelt like that. Pulling out of the hug, he glared at his father, "Are you wearing her perfume?"

The fashion mogul gave him an odd look, "Wha-" He paused, realization flickering in his eyes, "I'm glad you're home, son," Walking away from the Adrien, Gabriel whispered something to Nathalie before heading in the direction of his office. She nodded in response, although it was lost on her boss.

Adrien looked after him, then to Nathalie. This was probably the most confused he'd ever been. She walked down the stairs and stood next to him, "We'll talk on the way to your room. I'll walk you," She said in a way that left no room for argument.

He started following the familiar route he always took to get to his room, Nathalie following close behind. He decided to just ask, "Do you know anything about this?"

She sighed, "Adrien, I only know so much. I can say one thing; I've seen your father walking through the gardens with someone. Someone who looks eerily similar to your mother. Don't ask me how or why but if she's back and your father hasn't told you then there must be a reason," They reached his room, and as he moved to go in she put a hand on his shoulder, "However you think he feels, your father loves you. He's a good man. Keep that in mind."

"If he was a good man," He hissed, "He wouldn't keep things from me. I can decide who he is for myself, thanks."

Adrien had to fight the urge to slam the door in her face. He was raised to good for that. After all, it was Nathalie who told him. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at his father. Plagg floated out of his pocket, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Plagg hadn't ever been very good at comforting his charges, so instead he floated over to the pillows on the bed, "Well in that case...can I get some camembert?"

Adrien practically ripped the cover of the serving tray. Taking a piece from it, he placed it down next to the kwami maybe a little too forcefully. The tiny cat jumped in surprise, "Sorry Plagg."

Plagg bit back a sarcastic remark, "I'll give you a pass on it, but you owe me another piece."

Adrien smiled slightly, which Plagg took as a win. He grabbed another piece and put it down in the place of the already devoured cheese. The kwami practically pounced on it. Adrien took his shirts off, tossing them in a hamper and plopping down on the bed beside Plagg, "Do you think he'd really keep something so important from me? We both grieved for her. And if she is back why wouldn't he let me see her?"

"I don't have all the answers," The cat said, "But I can tell you one thing I've learned about people: Everything you do someone else will question. You're all just like that."

The blonde looked over at him, "Oddly insightful today, aren't ya?"

Plagg yawned, "Don't get used to it, kitten."

Adrien was polite enough to stifle his yawn, "Night Plagg," The snores from him were his only response. He was used to it by now. Honestly, he appreciated the brashness of the kwami. He'd spent most of his life surrounded with false niceties from people he didn't know. Plagg was a nice change. He found himself thinking about how Plagg wouldn't have kept his mom's return from him. No reasonable person, or magical creature, would have kept something so important from him.

* * *

 **A/N: Ya like? Even if ya didn't you should check back later to see if you like it when I establish more things. No matter what, I appreciate that you took the time to read. Please review!  
**


	2. Meeting Master Fu

**A/N: Hey it's your boy CamembertEater255 back again with another chapter. Kek.**

 **(Insert obligatory "I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any characters involved" here)**

* * *

Adrien awoke with a start, making the kwami beside him nearly fall from the bed. He'd had the same dream since the first murder. Him and Ladybug captured by the murderer. He had to watch his partner die. He'd always wake up before anything could happen to him. A gnawing sense of guilt filled him throughout the whole dream.

Plagg gave him a look before curling back up, "It's Saturday, go back to sleep. Paris can manage for one day," The blonde stood up, stretching before grabbing a change of clothes from his closet and heading into the bathroom.

"Not with the Peacock on the loose they can't," The kwami's eyes shot open. Floating after Adrien, the latter shut the door in his face. Phasing through it, he averted his eyes as the boy stripped, "Do you really have to be with me for a shower?"

"No. I just wanted to ask...did you say 'Peacock'?" Adrien looked over, "Or did I imagine that?"

Adrien turned the shower on, "Yeah, the murderer hasn't pulled a Jack the Ripper yet and the police have been good at keeping it all hush hush. Media hasn't named him so I took the liberty myself."

"Why did you choose Peacock, exactly?" Plagg questioned. Adrien looked at him as he stood underneath the spray, "Was there a reason?"

Squeezing the last remnants of shampoo from a bottle, he answered, "Well, yeah. Whoever this guy is has a strange attraction to them. We found a metal peacock feather pinning an Akuma to one of the shrines. Don't you pay attention?" Pausing, Adrien realized who he was talking to, "Of course you don't."

"Hey!" The kwami objected, "I pay attention! I just don't really care for that type of crime scene."

Washing his hair out, Adrien grunted, "Neither do I," He finished up in the shower and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he dried off. Plagg phased out of the room to give him some privacy. Adrien pulled on a pair of pants and slipped his shirts on. Exiting the bathroom he noticed the kwami raiding the platter from the previous night, "Why were you wondering about the Peacock?"

Looking back from his place on the platter Plagg sighed, visibly upset that he wouldn't get to eat interrupted, "I just think we should go visit someone I know...usually this is Tikki's thing. I rarely visit him but this is important."

Adrien gave him a small smile, "Plagg, are you gaining a sense of responsibility?"

A knock reverberated throughout his room before the kwami could shut him down, "Adrien, breakfast is ready. Your father will be joining you today," Nathalie called from the other side of the door. Usually he'd be happy for any chance to interact with his father, but after the events of the previous night he'd rather go out with Chloe than spend even five minutes with him.

Plagg lazily floated towards him, reluctantly going into his pocket, "One of these days you've gotta get a better hiding place for me," Adrien walked out of his room, shutting it harder than he intended. He felt the small cat squirm in his pocket, attempting to get comfortable.

"I think it'd look a little odd if I suddenly started carrying a purse around, don't you?" Plagg finally found a decent enough position and stopped moving around. Adrien walked through the door into the dining room, noting his father's presence opposite his normal place. The farthest place from him.

Gabriel raised his head from the phone in his hand, "Good morning, son," Adrien ignored him. The food was already set out for them. Nathalie handed him a tablet, obviously holding his schedule.

"Nathalie," Gabriel said, "Scrap that schedule. I want to spend some time with my son today," The assistant was slightly shocked, moving to take the tablet back. Adrien held onto it. His father raised an eyebrow.

Relinquishing his hold on the tablet, Adrien stood, "I'm not very hungry," He said, moving to walk from the room. He glanced back and saw his father stand too, "And I'm not exactly sure I want to spend time with my father today. A day off sounds nice, though."

"Adrien," His father called, "Don't walk out on me."

Too late, as the blonde was practically out of the mansion already. When he reached the gate he realized the extent of what he had just done. His father would probably take away everything he had gained over the last year. No more school. No more Nino, no more friends at all.

Exiting onto the street, he decided to go on for a quick run across Paris. Then he could go visit Plagg's friend. Hopefully it'd take his mind off what would happen when he returned. Slipping into the closest alley, he uttered the familiar words and took to the rooftops. Maybe he'd get lucky and an Akuma would actually reach it's target.

Hell, he could even go for another one of those shrines. Or maybe they'd actually meet the Peacock today. Realizing what he was requesting, he stopped that train of thought. He could practically hear his mother scolding him for wishing harm on anyone. That's what he missed the most about her. She was truly good.

When he got bored of running he slipped into another alley before shedding his guise and exiting as Adrien. Plagg slipped into his pocket again and gave him directions a little louder than he would've liked. He got a few odd looks from people when they caught him talking to himself.

Arriving at the small building he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Upon further inspection, he noticed the lock was broken too. Knocking on the door, he called out, "Mister uhh," He glanced at the kwami as he floated from his pocket. When he answered, Adrien continued, albeit confused at the title, "Master Fu?"

When no one answered he entered. Glancing around, he noticed a small sign directing him to the business upstairs. As he made his way up the stairs and down the hall, he heard a loud smash from behind the last door. Plagg followed him at a fast pace for once.

Bursting into the room, he spotted the old man on the ground, sitting up. The man jumped slightly at the noise they caused, before noticing who it was and seeing Plagg behind him, "Are you alright, Master Fu?"

Fu found it odd that the Miraculous wielder knew his name, but suspected Plagg had told him, "Just fell, is all. Happens more often as you get older. What exactly can I do for you, Mr. Agreste?"

"You know who I am?" Adrien questioned.

Master Fu stood, declining help from the boy, "I'd have to be blind to not know the son of Gabriel Agreste. Plus, we met once before. You didn't know me by name then. I imagine your kwami has informed you of who I am?"

"Nope," Plagg answered for him, "I'd hoped to shrug that off by bringing him here."

The old man chuckled slightly, "That is just like you, Plagg. One day you'll figure out how to take your responsibilities seriously. I'll fill the boy in, go find something to eat," Plagg took off at once, and Master Fu turned back to Adrien, "He'd have done it anyways if I hadn't offered. Come, sit. We have much to discuss."

Adrien nodded in response, sitting down on the floor across from the man. Hopefully this would shed light on some of the things that had happened.

* * *

When Master Fu had finished his story, Adrien was a bit more confused than when they had started. But that was a conversation for another time, "Master Fu...you mentioned a Peacock Miraculous."

"Yes," He responded, raising an eyebrow. That reminded him of the way his dad had looked at him earlier that day, and he glared at the old man for a few seconds, before calming down, "What about it?"

Adrien paused, "You said it was lost around the same time as the Butterfly, right?" Master Fu nodded, "And Hawk Moth uses the Butterfly Miraculous?"

Master Fu furrowed his brow slightly, "Adrien, where are you going with this?"

Adrien sighed, preparing to tell a story of his own, "Ladybug and me have been investigating some murders around Paris. Hawk Moth has been pretty silent so we decided to use this to fill the gap. It was a little strange since the murderer was leaving little paper Akumas as a type of calling card," Master Fu was confused as to the reason Adrien was telling him this but nodded in affirmation anyways.

"This last time," Adrien explained, "We found a powered Akuma pinned to one of the shrines by a peacock feather. When I told Plagg about the Peacock he insisted I come here," The blonde paused and smirked, "Which was actually pretty responsible of him."

Master Fu had a sullen look, "Plagg is responsible when it involves matters of great importance. I fear you have encountered the work of another Miraculous user. The only good thing that stems from this is that Hawk Moth and this Peacock don't seem to get along too well."

"I fear we may need to seek out more potential wielders," Master Fu said, before standing and retrieving a book he recognized from his father's safe. The same book that had mysteriously gone missing from his bag.

"Hey! How did you get that!" Adrien demanded, a little louder than he had intended, "I mean...that book was mine. Err, it was my father's. My point is that it was stolen from me."

Master Fu sat again, "You're partner returned this to me a few weeks back. We then had a conversation fairly similar to the one we just had."

"Returned? It was yours? But...then how'd my father get it?" Adrien was at a loss. He'd snapped at a kind old man because his dad was a thief? He wasn't himself lately.

Said old man put a hand on his shoulder, "I'd like to find that out too. I don't mean to be rude Mr. Agreste, but it will take me quite some time to figure out what to do with this new threat. If you and Plagg could come back when I send for you, I'd much appreciate it," Master Fu paused, "And come back in costume. Ladybug will be here too. That's one secret I'd like to keep between the two of you."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about that end, but I decided that that's where I'd stop and I guess that's that. Please review!**


	3. Enter The Peacock

**A/N: Don't hate me.**

* * *

Adrien was expecting some big show when he got home. His father making gigantic threats and enforcing most of them. Eventually he might have been able to convince him to let him back into school. Maybe.

But when he got through the door the only person waiting for him was his mother. He couldn't form any words, instead he let out out a small squeak. He practically tackled her to the ground, hugging her. She put a hand on his back, bringing him closer.

The younger blonde pulled back, wondering if this was some kind of cruel trick. Maybe his father was trying to get back at him for how he'd acted. The warm look in her eyes was unmistakable. She was exactly as he remembered. Tears filled his eyes, and the brave Cat Noir was reduced to a sobbing mess in his mother's arms.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his father watching from the stairs. The look on his face was one of sadness and despair. Adrien couldn't comprehend why but closed his eyes and continued the embrace. A few seconds later Gabriel joined the hug.

"I missed you, Mom," His voice broke slightly, "Dad...I'm sorry for what I did," They pulled him deeper into the hug.

Gabriel sighed, "Son, got to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Adrien looked up at his father, confused at what he had just said. It was barely six o'clock. The surprise was apparently evident on his face, "Just do it, Adrien. At least go to your room. Have some fun."

The boy nodded, obeying his father. No use arguing, anyways. If he deliberately disobeyed him again there would be no second chances. Reaching the door, he turned the knob but found it already opened. Pinned to his wall by a peacock feather was a letter.

 _Adrien, I know this letter will reach you, unlike the others. You couldn't find the true meaning behind my shrines, and although straightforward I must make this letter brief. I don't have much time left, and I can't tell you much. You have no reason to trust me, and if I were you I wouldn't trust me either. Just keep my warning in mind: Do not trust Gabriel Agreste._

 _-A_

* * *

Marinette sat in her room drawing in her sketchbook. She was a little hung up on the fact that Cat had bailed on her without even saying goodbye. He never did that. Maybe he was being affected by all of this more than he let on. She was guilty of the same thing.

As Ladybug she'd seen her fair share of violence but never a real murder. Luckily, she still hadn't seen the process. Only the aftermath. Although that was still horrendous. When she accepted the earrings Tikki hadn't told her she might see someone's dead body. Master Fu seemed to space on that fact too. But Ladybug and Cat Noir were now murder investigators. She hated herself for ever suggesting it to her partner.

When her mom called her for dinner, she decided she wasn't hungry. Every time someone even mentioned food she imagined the families eating without their brothers or sisters. Without their mothers or fathers. It made her sick. Her mom and dad didn't understand her sudden change in demeanor but tried their best to work through it with her. The only thing that could give her any kind of solace was the Peacock behind bars. Sooner rather than later.

Opening her phone to the Ladyblog, Marinette was surprised to see a breaking story: Anonymous source, dubbed 'The Peacock', reveals the secrets kept from you by the police, Cat Noir, and Ladybug herself.

The story was a hit. Thousands of comments. Multiple shares to social media. Tapping the story, she quickly skimmed through it. The murderer themselves had just blown the whistle on it all, and backed it with actual evidence. Checking the comments, she found exactly what she was dreading. They were in an uproar. Public trust was gone.

Dialing in the familiar numbers, Alya picked up almost immediately, "What's up girl? Have you seen how much traction my latest story got? Check that out!"

"Alya, that's why I'm calling you. You just destroyed the public image of your idol, her partner, and the police," Marinette was exhausted physically and emotional. Almost too much to keep the anger and overall sense of loss from seeping into her voice, "Didn't you think of that?"

"Oh Marinette, don't be dramatic. This'll blow over by the next time an Akuma attacks," The amateur reporter responded, "Can't you just be happy that I got this much attention from all these other news sources?"

Marinette ran a hand through her hair, sighing, "I'll see you at school on Monday, Alya," Her friend said goodbye and she listened for the click. Hopefully, Cat Noir had seen the post too. Maybe he'd meet her somewhere. Tikki had been listening in, although she was practically asleep too, "Sorry about this Tikki, but I've gotta go meet with Cat."

Transforming, she exited through the roof and took off. If he had seen the blog he'd probably want to meet too. Jumping between the roofs, she realized that The Peacock had done more to destroy them than any Akuma had this whole time. They'd never even caught a glimpse of them.

Arriving at the Eiffel Tower,'s top she was oddly surprised that Cat Noir wasn't there. Usually if something important but not Akuma related happened this was where they'd meet. Maybe he was just running a little late.

Leaning against the railing, the spotted hero sighed. She wouldn't be able to fix this like they usually did. Magic didn't help in every situation, it seemed. When movement flashed in the corner of her eyes she expected the cat she had grown accustomed to. But all she saw was a flash of blonde hair and then nothing.

Before she could turn around something metal was pressed against the small of her back. This was not her partner. In fact, it was most likely the person who'd ruined them. At least she knew their hair color now, "Don't move Ladybug. You've seen how most confrontations with me work out," The voice was feminine, but she didn't recognize it.

"I want you to call off the investigations into my art," Marinette was disgusted at how she described her crimes, "If you don't then I think my little smear campaign will evolve into something a bit more dangerous. The public will cheer me and shun you and your sidekick."

"And if I just refuse right here and now?" Ladybug practically growled out. She heard an audible sigh from the monster behind her.

Pain erupted from her back, the feather being jammed into her, "I should've known you wouldn't just roll over like a good girl. Now I'll leave you gift wrapped for the kitty. I've heard he has quite the fascination with you and you've been denying him. Maybe he'll take advantage of this, have some fun with you."

Ladybug was tossed to the floor carelessly, eliciting a small scream of pain. The feather had bent at a horrible angle. The Peacock walked to the edge of the tower, glancing around, "I was hoping to see your Cat's reaction to this. He doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon, though," The boot that met her skull brought her out of consciousness.

* * *

Cat Noir stood at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, his lady nowhere in sight. Had they always met at the top? Eh, he had been a little spacey lately. Deciding that his earlier run was definitely not enough to get his energy out, he prepared to climb.

Just as he was about to launch himself to a more climbable area, the elevator reached the bottom. Who would be up there other than Ladybug? The door opened and revealed exactly who: The Peacock. Although an almost lifeless Ladybug was present in the elevator too.

It took him a second to realize what he was staring at. The Peacock was blonde like him but was a bit taller. He hadn't expected the murderer to be a woman, though. When everything finally clicked in his head, he rushed forward.

All he had to do was get her to retreat so he could help Ladybug. Drawing his staff, he swung. The Peacock raised an eyebrow before dodging last second, "Why does every damn person always look at me like that?!" He yelled before swinging again more forcefully, putting himself off balance.

Peacock grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. Ripping the staff from his hands, she slammed it against his head. When he was able toget a look at his staff he noticed there was a bit of blood splattered on it. Cat Noir tried to get her off of him, to no avail. When he tried to slow down and think through his options, she suddenly stood.

Scrambling to his feet, he glared at the overconfident woman in front of him, "I prefer dueling rather than hunting," She said, smile spreading across her face, "If I didn't give you a chance then this wouldn't be fun."

Adrien felt a sense of dread wash over him at the sound of her voice. He'd heard it somewhere before. He couldn't place it exactly, but it was clear to him that he knew this person.

Deciding that her identity could wait, he assumed his fighting stance again. He'd have to make due without his staff, as she was now using it as a prop to entertain herself. The blood dripping into his face was quite a bit off a handicap, too. She gave him a look of boredom, before smiling again and lunging at him.

Barely managing to dodge the attack, Cat Noir attempted to prepare for the next one. She speared his staff at him, hitting him in the chest. While the wind was knocked out of him, The Peacock struck.

She charged forward just like he had, but instead of using a weapon she tackled him onto the concrete. She snatched the staff from him, tossing it to the side. She pulled a feather from her side, which now that he looked closer clearly had some sort of sheath.

A wave of pain washed over him as a more blade-like feather was stabbed into his chest violently. When he gasped, she smiled. Had he really just been stabbed? A flash of green filled his vision, and then his suit was gone and Plagg dropped onto his chest, unconscious. The kwami and the feather sticking from his chest were the only things he was focused on.

The Peacock stood, clearly satisfied with her work. She started running, before taking to the rooftops like a superhero. Adrien coughed, a small bit of blood accompanying it. The boy slowly and painfully dragged himself to Marinette, who was still unconscious. Her kwami sat by her, just barely awake.

The revelation didn't surprise him very much, he had suspected her. When Tikki saw him he raised a bloodied finger to his lips, "D-don't tell her I know. Please."

Reaching into his pocket, he called the only person he could think off. His father. When he picked up immediately, he assumed the search parties were summoned for him even before the call," Adrien? Where are you? You missed dinner."

Adrien sobbed, "Daddy it hurts."

"Adrien! Are you okay?" He could practically feel his father's fear through the phone. Adrien tried his best to get out the words he needed to.

Coughing up another bit of blood onto himself, he brought the phone up to his mouth, "Eiffel Tower," Was all he could manage before he too blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me, but even if you do a review is encouraged. Please.  
**


End file.
